


Shameless DaveJohn sex

by seademons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, no plot just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seademons/pseuds/seademons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then they do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless DaveJohn sex

The room is dark, his eyes glowing up at you displaying uncertainty and you're frowning, you reach a hand to his face and caress his cheek with your thumb. His heart's beating fast, your stomach's against his, your arms holding you above him. Your faces are close and you press a kiss to his cheek, one of your hands locking under his knee and bringing his leg up. He bites down on his bottom lip and you slide inside him, his eyes close shut and he whimpers, he's never done this, you're trying to be careful.

His hands grip the sheets and he clenches around you, he's breathing heavily, you groan low. 'D--Dave...' His voice is shy, he's trying to get used to you fully sheathed in him. Maybe he wanted to say something, you're not sure, you bury your face on the crook of his neck and make an attempt on moving a little, he whimpers and tries to focus on his behalf. 

'John, dude, relax, 'kay, Jeez.' You half-whisper, he exhales heavily and you caress his neck with your lips, his thigh with your palm. You move and thrust in him and he whimpers, moans a little, you kiss his neck. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and bring you closer, you shift your body forward and start thrusting in him, slow and nice and deep and all the way in, all the way out, you moan, _this is delicious_.

His round teeth dig into his bottom lip and he jerks his head back, muffled moans escaping through and you pick up a pace, hitting him fast, hot, your tongue working patterns up and down his neck. His legs contract unwillingly, his hands grab your shoulders and back, your hips hit his hard, you moan blasphemies and you're too fast _too fast_ and he's overwhelmed, he gives up holding back and moans openly. You bite down on his neck and rock him soundly, his skin deliciously hot on yours. You detach one of his hands from your shoulder and grab it in yours, push it down on the mattress and he looks up at you, except you've got your face hidden and you move even faster, he arches his back and screams your name, the pit of your stomach is _too hot_. You bring the hand you have on his down to his dick and close both around it, fingers fumbling around and you pump him hard, in time with your thrusts and he can't do _shit_ , his face is hot and he's crying curses loudly, he can't keep up he can't _keep up_ and comes in your hand, chests, stomachs and you come inside him, you come _hard_ and he pants, gasps, you kiss his neck loosely.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
